Final Fantasy VII:Gateway
by RufusSHinra
Summary: 2 years later............. Everything was at piece...........Until now....


Prelude-A twist in destiny  
  
A dozen highly concentrated laser beams hits the 78th floor. Rufus stands looks at the window as the beams come at breakneck speed. He was relived that WEAPON and the Northern barrier was destroyed.  
A call earlier said energy blasts were heading towards Midgar and he glanced as the yellow beams came closer. Rufus' forehead was sweating his eyebrows high and as the windows shattered the yellow beam burned his office he ducked and supposedly burned into ashes. he was thrown to the lab only a floor below. "Ugh, help." he said, but no one came no one replied. The president of Shin-Ra was on a table and his left arm was punctured by a needle and he fainted. His eyes closed he heard a voice say "Portal on an island." said the voice. "Who is this?" Rufus asked. "All will be revealed. Go to Nibelhiem." the voice told. Rufus woke up in the lab and there was debris scattered around the lab. Bottles broken, computer equipment smashed and the elevator destroyed. He walked down the emergency stairs which was the only way out.  
  
Rufus was at the lobby it has been evacuated to the slums and the executives were dead. The ex-president of Shin-Ra looked around the sector 8 plate it was deserted. He glanced up and saw the horrific surface of Sephiroth's meteor hanging above him. The heat was almost unbearable. Shin-Ra looked around for a way out of Midgar he found a blue car which had it's key in the ignition. He drove toward the bridge outside of Midgar. The car ran out of gas and it stopped ten miles away from Midgar. The man was watching meteor destroy his company, name, and livelihood. The tornadoes and holy ripped Midgar into shreds tearing up the Shin-Ra building with the Highwind jet looming above. "No, my power it's gone. Everything!" he said to himself. His company destroyed and the grip of the word gone forever. Green streams of light came out of nowhere surrounding the meteor. The lifestream began ripping through the rock. About a dozen fragments of the meteor was coming down towards Rufus. "Aghh!" he cried. Shinra ran for life and then he fell on the floor. It was daytime and woke up. His vision was blurred and he head a voice "You need help?" said the villager. "Huh?" replied the man. "Whaaa? Who am I?" he asked. "You would've been dead if that chunk of meteor hit you in the head" says the Kalm villager. "Take.. Take... me to Nibelheim." asked Rufus. The man walked down the small hill and yelled "I can probably take you there tomorrow." Rufus trys to stand up, but he's too weak the injury smashed his right hand. "My hand. he said to himself.  
  
The man from Kalm town helped Rufus up. He carried him up to Kalm. "You can come in." the old man said. He was kind enough to open the door for him. He looked outside at Kalm their small quiet town not like the metallic metropolis of old times. Fragments of the meteor were scattered around the Town Square . Villagers walking talking and living out their lives. Kids playing ball having fun. A thing he hasn't seen. and can't remember. Rufus walked slowly towards a mirror and examines his face. The reflection wasn't pleasing he looked at his face. A large red scar covered his right cheek. He put his finger on to his face and touched. "Ouch." he said. "You need medicine?" said the man. "No." Rufus said. "You need to eat?" the old man asked. "No, just take me to Nibelheim." said Shinra. Rufus lays on the couch of the living room stares up and a small humming sound was emitting into his ears. "Better get some rest." "Yeah" he said out loud. "Who are you talking to?" questioned the Kalm townsman. "Uhm   
nothing." said Rufus. The sun was setting down and it became nightfall. Rufus slept on the couch rolling around. A voice kept on saying to go to Nibelhiem.   
  
  
The next day the Rufus traveled to Nibelhiem on a choccobo wagon. It was a C class Choccobo. It was slow, but it could endure long distances. As they past the wetlands. The zolom cam closer and closer,  
but missed. The journey went safely. The old man and Rufus stopped at Niblehiem. Cloud and Tifa's "hometown". It was empty because the Sephiroth clones had joined the "reunion". "Bye." said the old man. "Thanks." said Rufus. He walked slowly to the Shinra manner, a ransacked,old , and musty home next to the exit route to Mount Nibel. "Come Closer" the voice said and Rufus followed the voice. The voice's volume became louder as he came closerto the house. Rufus Shinra went into the home and continued to follow the voice. towards the basement which once was Shinra's laboratory. The lights were dimmed. Only candle next to a red folder labeled classified. "Hmm,here." said Rufus. "Yes." said the voice in his mind. Rufus walked towards the desk. He put his head down and teared up the folder and the paer landed on the old wodden desk. It read:  
  
SHIN-RA FILE #001-A12   
  
purpose: To search for any sources of Mako when planet's supply is exhausted. Also to search for other "civilliztions" to aquire technology to use for corprate purposes. The portal is located on a island aobut 50,000 meters away from any town,city and any type of human contact. This is to hide this form the public. It seems the prototype has been working pefectly. We have sent probes and had numeorus moments of contact, but it's not clear due to interference such as static,etc. Audio was the only substantial evidence in our findings.  
  
  
Information  
About 50 percent of   
  
  
  
The paper was ripped and the inforamtion was incomplete. "Is this it?" asked to himself. "No, go to the island." " Yes, but who are you?" asked Rufus. "Wait and you shall see." said the ominous voice.  
Rufus walked out of the town and continued south into the island...................  
  
  
Chapter 1 Resotration   
  
About a year later.......  
  
It was a cloudy day which was very rare in Costa del Sol . The kids were playing soccer and the people went about their business. Shin-Ra destroyed, the threat of Meteor vanished, and the destruction of every mako reactor which currently being done. Cloud walks away from the dock with a backback on his back not wearing his soldier uniform, but more casual clothes. He was anxiously running into the town. His face was full of exciment. Then he started to walk slower into a bar. The sign read "7th Heaven" after AVALANCE's former headquarters. Cloud changed his pace to a cool walk. A black haired girl was organizing the liquir bottles in the cabinet. "Who is it?" she asked. Her face was a lititle gloomy. She was still fixing the bottles. The girl turned and said "Cloud! Your back!" she said with glee. Cloud ran to Tifa with a tight hug. They looked at each other for a few seconds and released. "It's been boring without you, Tifa." said Cloud. "In what way?" she asked. "Well,no one to...." he trailed off as she pulled out a vodka bottle and a glass. Then she stopped with the glass and bottle in her hands. "Uh, forget I said that." she said in a nervous tone. "Oh, by the way were gonna destroy the Nibel reactor." said Cloud. His face had a slight change in mood. It was between joy and sadness. "Ok. This time I am going." she said. Tifa puts down the vodka. Cloud sits down right in front of Tifa. He drinks the drink in one shot. Her head drops down. "What is it?" Strife asked. "I always wanted to say it." said Tifa her voice became jerky. "C'mon aren't we freinds?" he said as he leans on the wall. "Yeah. Tell you later. So were's Cid and Barett?" she said. "There in rocketown. Still rebuliding the highwind. He said he'll drop by tomorrow." said Cloud.  
  
Hours past as the two talk and it's now sundown. "Cloud, why don't we go outside,eh?" Tifa said. She smiled at Cloud. "Ok." he said. Tifa nad Cloud walk outside the bar and Tifa locks the bar up. They walked up to the pier with the stars in the sky as the human eye could see. Lights off except the street lamps. "Well about that." she said. "Oh...." Cloud mummbled. "I am tired let's get some sleep (That was my chance.) said she.   
  
  
  
The next day the weather in Costa del Sol returned to a sunny blue with the heating sun above and a few white clouds above. At Cloud's villa a ringing sound came from next to Cloud's bed. The bell rang and mades his ears hurt. Cloud punched the clock over as it falled over the drawer. "Good morning, Cloud." Tifa said as she is fixing up her hair. "Huh,Tifa?!" Cloud said weakly. "Have to go to the Nibel Mountains." said Tifa. Cloud stands up and opens the closet looking through his old stuff and looks for something to wear. He knocks over something. A shiny object falls to the floor. "Agh!" yelled Cloud. "Hey wait my sword. Brings back (bad) memories." said Cloud. He closes his eywes as he looks into the dusty and blunted sword. "Yeah." said Tifa. The blonde man looked at the sword and closes his eyes thinking of his past all his emotions were seen in his mind. "Cloud, Cid's here!." says Tifa. Cloud turns back and looks into the kitchen. Smoking his Marbolo in a relaxed state and kicking back. Cloud enters the kitchen and says: "How you doing Cid?". "Relaxing not a care in the damn world." Cid says while sighing.  
  
"Are you ready, I don't have all day." asked Cid. His paiteince was waeing down a littile bit. Cloud and Tifa come out and are ready to their trip to Nibelhiem. The three went outside the villa and the day is clear and sunny. A few clouds hung over, but that was about it. A red sea plane was at the bay. It was tied to a rusty old metal rod. and bobbing back and forth. "I know it looks a piece of shit, but it runs!" said Cid. "Alright, you got everything?" asked Tifa. She always make sure Cloud is comfortable, but he thinks of it as a littile annoying. "Yes......." replied Cloud. Cloud, Tifa, and Cid enter the old cesna. The plane starts up and starts to gain altitude. "50 more miles." said Cid. The panels of the plane were all fuctioning. The cockpit had tattered leather seats, but it was comfortable for a few hours. The sea plane flies into the north west direction into the horizon. "(Nibel......)" Cloud thought while plane was in the air.  
Cloud goes to sleep and a voice is heard, a falmilar one. "One evil walks on this world and one walks on the other." said the voice. "Aerith,what?" he asked. Only a fiant voice was heared ad diappeared. "Wait, what does that mean? Wait!" yelled Cloud.  
  
  
  
A few hours later............  
The plane with a red body and white lines in the deck . The blue shiny ocean shows the reflection. Strife looks down at the ocean. He looks back at Tifa. She said in a tiresome voice: "Were here.".   
Cloud stopped looking into the clear ocean. "Huh?" as Tifa taps on Cloud's shoulder. "Landing." said Cid into the radio. The plane decsends safely onto the bright and clean water. The propellers slowlly stop. Cid opens the door of the old airplane. "Now we have to uh walk." siad Cid. "Nope." said a man . He turned around. He was huge and fit. "Cloud." said Barett. Barett is now overseeing the dismantle of every single mako reactor on the planet. He is also president of the TAN (The Avalance Nations) "Hey Barett" said Tifa. "My men are dismatling the reactor at this moment." said the tall man. "C'mon weregoing." as he opens the door to the buggy. "The planet is gonna be safer. Everything's all right." he said. The buggy stopped at the front of Nibelheim.  
  
"Back here." said Cloud. "Yeah." replied Tifa. Cloud gazes up at the mock up of the town cleverly restored by Shin-Ra the corrupted organization that once held a tight grip on the planet. The bulidings were clean even the only truck in town was there. He looked around the town and his eyes were glued to the Shin-Ra manner. A pirceing noise went through Cloud's ear. "Soon we will meet. My servant." said the voice. He dropped his bags and covered his ears and a vein went through the Ex-SOLDIER's forhead. "Cloud!" yelled Tifa. "The hell?!" said both Cid and barett. "Must go island." said CLoud. Vison flashed of Centra hyroglifics over a circular ring. It was huge and was hooked up to computer equipment. "I-I-SLAND. Get out here!" he yelled. Tifa was holding Cloud as he layed on the cobblestones. The noise stopped ringing into Cloud's ear. he returned back to normal. "Damn man! The hell waz that all about?!" questioned Barett. Tifa wiped the sweat of Cloud's face. "JENOVA,It was?!" he asked. "What?" said Tifa. "That headless spooke?! It can't! We defeated it." said Barett in a hsocked tone. "Forget about it." said the spikey haired man. "Forget about that. I don't think so." Tifa said. "Maybe you need some rest. They'll go ahead up Mt. Nibel." said Tifa. Cid and Barett looked at the two. "Cloud, maybe it's just   
'cause of stress. " said Cid. "Nope." said Barett in a worrful tone.   
Chapter 2- Restless night  
  
It was about midnight all the lights in Nibelheim were shut except for one. Cloud tossing in his bed. "You can't sleep? Can't you." she asked while holding a cup of tea. "Yeah.... Somehting's bothering me." Cloud said in his bed. "That's obvious. Just tell me." said Tifa. "No..."said Cloud in a sad tone. "Were freinds you can trust me." said she. Her face was worried at the time. "Well I think that the-" Cloud stuttered. "It's like this I hear voices. Jenova,remember that. When we I went to Junon the same thing was said. Then usaully before that I always had a..." he drifted off. "That's okay.. Just get some rest." she said. Cloud face turned away to the window. He closed his eyes and he went to sleep. A ringing nosie entered his ears. While he was sleeping he tossed and turned. A flash of blue light went through his eyes.   
  
  
A vision was seen. Villages burning the houses were scoarched in flames. People running for refuge   
from their homes. The sky was black the sun wasn't seen. A young girl ran from the village as it burned in flames. "Mother! Father!" she yelled as 3 black creatures were seen. They were about 10 feet tall and were human like in their way of standing. There skin was black and tough. There were no visable eyes  
it and no viasable mouth. They used a claw like or beak like appendage to kill or "eat" anyhtinh in their way. They had two legs and moved and destroyed the town slowlly as if in a saidistcal way. A few of the townspeople tried to kill the creatures,but were killed in hte process. The girl ran out of the village and ran to the snowy outer perimiter of the town. A tear came from her eye. The smoldering heat engulfed the villiage in flames. The bodies of the villagers' flesh was ripped. Everything was ruined. Hope was gone........   
  
  
A white light flashed through his eyes. "Who's doing this?" Cloud asked. "I am." said the lost freind.   
"Aeris,again. Why?" he asked. "This happened during Jenova's genocide. Some were transfomred into monsters, but most were killed. The one you see is of my blood. The Centra's blood." she said. "When was it?!" he asked. She vanished and diappeared into the green abyss. "Wait!" he yelled. "WAIT!!!" Strife yelled. He yelled his lungs out as he dreamed.  
  
  
Tifa was yelling an pusing Cloud back and forth. She said "Wake up!" into his ear. Cloud's eye opened up. He saw Tifa in front of him. She looked worried. "Bad dream,eh?" she asked. "Yeah." he replied. "Does this have to do what happened yesterday?" Tifa asked. He didn't reply and Cloud just stood there saying nothing. "I think it does" Tifa thought. "I am worried. About all this stuff happening. "Ok- O O-k   
I'll tell you latt-tt-er." he stuttered. "Well, it's Aeris she's callling me. " he stopped. "It's because you miss her ain't it?" she ssked. "Yes,but this is different I have no control it's like I see these..." he stopped. The PHS rang. The blakc haired girl picked up the PHS. "Hey." she said into it. "I am think were in deep shit! I think you should drop by now!" he yelled. "Let's go!" she said. The two ran to the Nibel Reactor. It was shaking and the smoke stack on the top was broken. The pipes of the ageing mako reactor was falling apart. "It doesn't look good." said Cloud. "No shit. But you know what's the bad part?" Barett asked. Baret was fixing his hard helmet and tie. "What?" Cloud asked. "Two of my men are in their." he said. "Tifa, I am going. You stay. It's too-" Cloud said. Tifa interrupted him and coveres his mouth. "Dangerous. Blah-Blah-Blah" she said. "Ok come." said Cloud. Cloud andTifa run into the Nibel Reactor as it was shaking. The pipes were seeping with steam. The strong scent of Mako was in the air inside hte reactor. "Were is the men?" Cloud said. Tifa heard two men talking.   
  
  
"Does this look good?" the first worker said. He was shrugging his head. "What do you think?" the other man said. One of the control panels blew up and spark were flying. It ignited fire. "HELP!! WERE GONNA FRY!" they yelled. "There they are." Tifa said. "Thanks." he said. Cloud climbed down the chain and seeing the two men surrounded by fire. "Help!" the two workers yelled. Strife carried the one of the workers. "Tifa!" Cloud yelled. "Ok." she said. She followed the same route as Strife's. The two ran outside The two men were coughing with their ashed clothing. "Were are they?" asked Barett. A screen of smoke blocked the enterance. Clou & Tifa were helping the two men from danger. "Cloud! Tifa!" Barett yelled. Cid walked to the reactor. He saw the embers fly out of the old reactor. It's stack was torn into half. The strong smell of the life stream can be smelled at a mile away. Cid put on his goggles to protect from the emebers of the burning inferno. "Whoa.." he said and his cigerette dropped to the gorund. "Thanks." said Barett. The reactor continued to shake. "I think we should go now!" Cloud yelled.   
  
  
Barett,Cloud,Tifa,Cid and the workmen ran away from the Mako reactor. The reactor exploded. The metal pieces were were shattred. The reactor changed into a geyser gushing with the life source of the planet . The green liquid pushed into the air and fell. "That's the last reactor." said Barett. "At least you didn't have to work on it." said Cid as he cluthced his zippo form his chest pocket. "Shut up." said  
President Wallace.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 The Shinra Manner   
  
  
It was a few days since the natural demolition of the reactor. Cloud was in the inn with Tifa. They were talking in the lobby. "That was not expected. But I remember a few nights ago about you talking about Jenova and all that." she said. He didn't reply and stared at her face. Then Cloud turned back to the check out desk. "C'mon tell me." Tifa said. Cloud walked outside to the town. "What's wrong with you?" Tifa asked right outside the inn. She looked toouble. Cloud ignored her as he walked to the Shinra manner. She followed but Cloud never turned back. Strife ran into the manner and to the basement were the reports of the Centra. Tifa looked at the sky and she thought to herself "It might happen again." It was cloudy day the sun wasn't seen. Barett and Cid were out of town prepareing the plane for departure.   
The town was almost dead silent except for Tifa's footsteps. She followed Cloud but he didn't care.   
  
Cloud was was searching on the ground and found a red book. Tifa came soon after. "Why are you here?" she asked. "I feel it. Someone was here. Jenova's telling me." as he opened the book. "I t-thin" he stuttred as he opened the book. "No, you might-" she stopped. "I know." she said. Cloud opened the dusty book and turned to the first page.   
  
It read:  
  
Day 34  
  
Today, Proffesor Gast discovered something remarkable. Whenever we came closer to this presumebly dead lifeform moved. We also found out that this situation would increase seismic actvivtes. It made a body of mako bubble and otherwise gushed into the air. We inspected the "fossil" and see it has no head. It was active and alive as any animal. The seisimic actvity was measured but is inaccurate due to it braking down. It was supernatural. It made our reasearch team become child like with glee.  
  
  
Next month or so an archiologist uncovered ruins of a centra villiage, but first the men will transport the "fossil" to Nibelheim for futher reasearch. It will be kept in the new mako reactor which gatheres and compressed the fluid from the planet. I diagree with the others about installing a reactor or putting such a monstrosity into my town. It would probably scare the townspeople if it wasn't top secret. Thank God it's not for the public to know or Shin-Ra munitions company would have it's reputation ruined.  
  
  
  
  
"What does it say?" she asked. "Tell you later. But if I I- you know, You stop me. Even if you have to kill me." She turns back and looks at the window and cries. "I won't able to......." Tifa said. "I can't kill you. "But if I can't control myself. You try to help me at least." he said. "I know." After that Cloud ghanded the book to Tifa. She looked it. "You think does this.." she said and Cloud interuppted "I know. We gotta tell Barett." said Cloud. Both of them walk up the stairs of the ransacked home. They walk to the Nibel townsquare. "Just like back then." she said as she sat on the well. "Let's stop and take a break." Tifa said. "Alright...." Cloud said. The two look up at the stars . "I always want to be with you always...." Tifa said. She closed her brown eyes. "Why?" Cloud as he looked at the starscape. "Because I wouldn't know what do if you die. No one to protect me. No one to..." she said. "To what?" Cloud asked. "......." she said. Tifa was kicking her legs into the air. "Yeah?" Cloud asked. Cid ran into town and yelled "Hey were going!". "Were going, and Tifa." he said. "What?" she replied. "We'll be freinds right? Until we die?" said Cloud. "Yeah." Tifa said as she looked up at the moon. Cloud,Cid, and Tifa walked into the seaplane. Barett was sleeping and his snor was loud. "Marlene . You be a good girl at school." he mummbled while resting his head on the front seat. "Were going to Terre. Is that alright? I can drop you off, but I would have to refuel." he said. "Ok were going to Terre." Cloud said as his heavy eyes dozed. Tifa took off ehr jacket and put on Cloud. "I hope that you don't scare me,again.." she whisspered into his ears. The seaplane slowlly gained lift. It flew east into the starry sky. Ms. Lockhart was tired, but had enough strength to look at Cloud one more time. His eyes were closed and his mouth was closed. She turned away and looked at the stars and clouds of infinate space. "Sleep tight" she said. Her head fell on top of Cloud's shoulder.  
  
"As you continue the journey. You will join with an unexpected ally." "Aerith you back." he said. "The evil on this world is an old rival." "The rival will unleash a plauge. That annhilated most of the Centra. If you don't stop it. The two will meet and use their abilities to destroy two worlds." she said. "Why are you doing this?" Cloud asked. "You will know soon.." Aeris said. She vanished and a white flashed through his eyes. He was dazed for a few seconds and went back to the state of being awake.  
  
It was 6:00 AM, Cloud looked around. He noticed that the place wasn't the palne but a king sized bed. Strife looked around the room it had a TV, Chandler, and a mini bar. "Tifa??" he asked. Cloud looked around and saw a letter on the floor. He read it said :  
  
" Dear Cloud,  
If you woke up already. I am going to the T-annex to bring the book you had last night. He will show it to the congress and well make ends meet. Don't worry about me. It's not like the old days, alright? The meeting will start at 7:10.   
Love,  
Tifa"  
  
  
"Whoa crap it's 7:05!" he yelled. Cloud franticly into his breifcase to look for clothes and could only find his old SOLDIER uniform. "Hmm.. Does this still fit?" Cloud said. He put it on and it still fitted on him. Cloud ran outside the hotel to the T-annex in the center of town. The town was huge. Traffic Jams, about more than a dozen buldings remnincent of Midgar, but without mako reactors. The town was powered by a large solar dish (Like I think in FH in FF8) around it. Cloud hastely walks to the bulding. He stares up at the clock and it was 7:09 exactly.   
  
Strife went into the huge T-annex which was about 10 stories high. It was shaped like a triangle straight up into the sky. The windows were tinted and a flag flew next to the enterance. Cloud was gasping for breath and walked in. He saw a recpitionist. "Name please?" she said. "Strife." he said in a tired tone. "Down the hall in the meeting room. You better hurry up. It began." she replied as she typed on the the computer. The lobby and hall were plush with a blue carpet next to the main enterance   
and a circular lamp on the ceiling. Cloud ran into the door labeled "Presidental Cabinet" and stood. Barett, Tifa, Reeve, Cid, and some people in suits were sitting on the black marble table. Strife sitted down on a leather chair. Barett was organizing some papers on his side of the ask and said "We will start the meeting now. We gather here because of our sucess of dismatling of every mako reactor in the world. We must maintain so any mako usage will be banned and will deplete the life force of the planet."  
"Uhm maintian? The problems gone!" said one of the executives. "Become Lazy asses! LAZY ASSES! I don't think so." Barett yelled. The executive offical shruged and shaked. "But,But,But.." he said. Cloud interuppted "There might be another one were not aware of." Cloud said. "Yes." Tifa replied. "I know." Barett said. "Other than that this book has somehting about a Centra ruin. There could be more info in it." Cloud said as Tifa handed the book to the President. " Two pieces of paper fell from the book and onto the clean and elegant carpeting. Cloud read it. "This could be a mako reactor look at it." he said. Tifa and President Barett looked at it. "Man., this is weird. I think'll send some an investigation team." Barett said. Cloud cut off the conversaiton. "I think I should go. (For reasons. The dreams..)" Cloud said to Barett. "But you ass could be killed!" he said. "I have to go because... for reasons." Strife said. He stared up at the window overlooking the city. "Can I come?" Tifa asked. "....Sure" he quickly said. He thinks it would be okay. "Who's gonna get us there?" Cloud asked. Cid walked in and Barett was pointing at him while polishing his lighter. "Why the hell your pointing at me?" Cid asked. He looked shocked. "Uhm, come here." Barett said. "Can u take him." the huge guy said. "Alright... But the plane err... uhm engine blew. So like I need another plane." Cid mummbled. "We have the highwind still right?" "Oh yeah.. But uhm were trying to restore that." he replied. "We have a jet in the airport anyways." said Barett. "Ok!" Cid said. "What time do you think would be right, Cloud?" asked Cid. "Tomorrow." he replied. Cloud followed Tifa out of the Annex. "Today,why don't we look around,eh?" Tifa asked. She was anixious not to see Terre but to tell him the feeling he hidden for so many years.  
  
Cloud and Tifa walked around the sidewalk. The cars drived by and sound of the birds were heard in the trees. The weather was clear as usual. The citizens went aobut their dailiy lives. Tifa sat on a bench and said. "Well ............You want to know what I think? About you?" she said. "Yeah.. Ok." Cloud said in a normal tone. He sat next to the bench. "Ok." Tifa said. She kissed Cloud on the cheek . He became red and smiled. "Oh?!" Cloud said. "I guess words can't say it?" she said. Cloud was stunned. "Uh-huh." he replied. "Yeah?" Tifa asked. He didn't know what to say and his mouth was closed. Tifa walked away and Cloud was still stanidng next ot the bench because of the shock of the news. "C'mon." Tifa said. Cloud walked with her. "Y-yeah" he mummbled. "I guess we sho-uld g-e t ge-t back." Cloud siad in a choopy voice. "Alright." she said.


End file.
